


after the paris interview

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Grinding?, Larry Sex, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Rimming, Sex, Smut, ahahahahah, buttplug, face riding, kill me, larry short story, larry smut, larry stylinsmut, larry stylinson smut, lots of smut, plug, pretty much, the one where harry and louis fuck in the backseat of a van, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are whipped for each other in Paris and they can't not fuck each other in the back of their van after that infamous Paris interview. Harry ends up rimming Louis and Louis ends up riding Harry in the backseat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the paris interview

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting smut on here, it's pretty short. Enjoy, Cher xx

Louis held tightly to Harry's index finger as Harry led him across the road and to their van, Harry opening the door for the older boy and following him in. As soon as the door shut behind them, Louis grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and fit their lips together roughly, pulling at his jacket and humming breathlessly into the kiss, desperate for Harry's touch.

And Harry didn't blame him, Paris was the city of love and Louis had been whipped all week, but Harry had done all he could to restrain himself during the interview what with the way Louis was eyeing him the entire time like he could snog him then and there.

Their chauffeur cleared his throat, which didn't seem to phase the two from making out in the backseat. "Should I leave you two alone for an hour, then?"

"Yeah," Louis whined, partly in response to their chauffeur, partly because Harry had just squeezed at Louis's semi through his jeans. "Bring back Starbucks, please."

The chauffeur was more than compliant to leave the two in the vehicle, Louis sucking Harry's lips between his and grinding down on his hand, little whimpers and grunts escaping his mouth. "Fuck I've wanted to do you all week Haz," Louis breathlessly whispered.

Harry hummed and undid Louis's jeans, pulling them off and slipping his Toms off in the process. Louis moaned into the kiss as Harry slipped his hand into Louis's boxers and ran his hand up his length, making the older boy let out a short moan into Harry's mouth.

"Fuck, say something, you haven't talked since we got in." Louis whispered harshly, moving down to kiss Harry's neck and collarbone.

"I love you." Harry said in response, moving his hand up and down Louis's length.

"Love you too," Louis moved back up to leave a small kiss on Harry's lips before he took his boxers off and ran his hand down his own length to relieve some of the pressure. "Fucking plug kept fucking up during the interview, couldn't concentrate on anything." He mumbled, reaching behind him for the plug.

Harry shook his head and grabbed Louis's wrist, stopping him. "Keep it in until I fuck you, wanna make sure you're open for me." Harry said in a low voice, watching his boyfriend smile and nod slowly.

"When are you gonna fuck me then, hm?" Louis moved his hips down against Harry's teasingly, hands on Harry's chest.

Harry, pupils blown and breaths falling heavy, moved his hands down to Louis's waist and grabbed at him gently. He slipped his right hand back to where the buttplug was settled in Louis's hole and pushed it in further, watching as Louis's face contorted in pleasure and he threw his head back, whining. "Harry please," He whimpered desperately.

"I can't fuck you dry, then, Lou." Harry whispered and Louis looked down at him, determined. 

The older boy switched positions so he was between Harry's legs and he unbuttoned Harry's jeans, pulling them down to his ankles and rubbing Harry's length through his tight boxer shorts. He pulled them below Harry's base and slid his lips over Harry's head, licking over the slit. Harry immediately brought a hand up to tangle in Louis's caramel hair and guide him down further until his head hit the back of Louis's throat and Louis hummed, signaling that he couldn't go any further. Louis pulled back up and sucked hard, going back down and running his hand down the rest of Harry's shaft. Harry felt the familiar warmth rise in his stomach and he pulled Louis off gently before he could get any further.

"C'mere, Lou," Harry beckoned Louis to come sit overtop of him, and so Louis mounted himself on Harry's hips and ground himself down on Harry with a small moan. "N-no, come up here," Harry lay flat in the seat of the car and gestured for Louis to sit on his face, which Louis was eager to do.

Louis moved up to hover over Harry, the younger one slowly taking the plug out and setting it on the seat for later use. Louis whimpered as he did, feeling absolutely empty without the plug filling him up, but Harry straddled Louis's thick thighs and licked up against Louis's rim, making the older boy completely forget about the loss of his plug. Harry had quite an astonishing way of working his mouth around Louis's hole, knowing exactly where to suck and lick to have his boyfriend writhing overtop of him. It didn't take but five minutes for Louis to stop him before it could go any further.

"Fuck me," Louis breathed as he moved back down to Harry's waist and leaned down to kiss him. Harry kissed back, wrapping a hand around the back of Louis's neck before reaching down to line himself up against Louis's hole.

Louis stayed attached to Harry's lips as he slid down Harry's length, the feeling of Harry's skin against his overwhelming since they almost always used a condom. Louis let out a choked moan and bit down on Harry's lip, causing the younger boy to flinch away from him. 

"Fuck, don't bite me, that hurt." Harry whispered, still kissing Louis as he pushed further into him and dismissed the pain in his lip. Louis's breath was heavy and uneven as he left sloppy kisses on Harry's face and neck, picking up the pace and bouncing on his boyfriend, fully aware they were shaking the entire van. Harry cried out and gripped Louis's love handles, pushing into him as Louis slammed himself back down onto Harry, determined to please his baby in every way possible. Louis arched his back as Harry hit his sweet spot and the older boy cried out in pleasure, bouncing quicker as Harry pushed himself up against Louis's prostate.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Harry breathlessly moaned that he was going to come and that only seemed to egg Louis on. Harry's entire fragile body shook with the orgasm and the white liquid leaked from Louis's hole, Louis tossing his head back at the feeling and reaching a hand down to get himself off. Louis came shortly afterwords, still riding Harry through his climax and shooting his load over Harry's new blazer that he was so proud of earlier that day.

"You ruined my shirt." Harry breathed out heavily, sort of disappointed but at the same time satisfied from what had just occurred.

Louis collapsed on Harry's chest and buried his face in his neck, shutting his eyes as he slowly regained his breath. "Sorry." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand there it was. Leave a comment and a kudo if you liked it, I love you all a lot xx
> 
> Edit// There has been a complaint that harry was "going in dry". I'm here to inform you that he did not, I merely figured that it would ruin the mood to describe in detail how it actually takes lube to put a buttplug in and there would be some leftover shortly after putting it in, leaving Louis's asshole already pretty damn prepped for Harry. That's also counting in the rimming and blowjob that were /part/ of the prepping. I know you can't go in dry. I've been in this fandom for 4 and a half years, I know the ins and outs of anal sex. (pun intended)


End file.
